


Обычное русское имя

by kittymara



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymara/pseuds/kittymara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В России произошли загадочные явления, названные в СМИ гласностью, перестройкой и ускорением. Дальше сюрпризы посыпались как из рога изобилия. Через какое-то время в Москве на Пушкинской площади открылся первый "Макдональдс", потом на весь мир прогремела Беловежская пуща, и Советский Союз прекратил существование. И, наконец, приняли закон, отменяющий уголовную статью за гомосексуализм. Именно этот момент и выбрал Наполеон Соло, самый обычный доктор искусствоведения, чтобы приехать в Москву.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. — Он бросается на меня, я бросаюсь… в седло, и вот я здесь. ©

**Author's Note:**

> Ау, возможный оос, не претендую на безупречное знание исторической матчасти, нецензурная лексика.
> 
> Ретеллинг фильма "Ирония судьбы, или с легким паром".  
> Оглавления частей — цитаты из фильма "Соломенная шляпка".

В былые времена любой иностранец, особенно из капиталистической страны, приезжая в Москву, никогда не чувствовал себя одиноким и брошенным на произвол судьбы. Специальный орган власти, называемый КГБ, по-отечески приглядывал за ним и в случае чего, слегка пожурив, высылал обратно на родину без права возврата в СССР. Если же гость столицы благополучно проходил строгую проверку, то сразу попадал под неусыпную опеку другой организации. Работники всесоюзного общества "Интурист" без устали занимались культурным досугом каждого приезжего иностранца. Для него составляли индивидуальный маршрут следования по советской столице: гиды-переводчики водили его в Третьяковскую галерею, в Большой театр и на ВДНХ и демонстрировали великие достижения советского народа; его непременно выгуливали на Красной площади, причем, в любую погоду; затем гость кормился за твердую валюту в ресторанах "Советский" или "Интурист"; и, наконец, его провожали в отдельный гостиничный номер. Там иностранному товарищу или не товарищу тоже не давали скучать. Приятные молодые женщины, в совершенстве владеющие иностранными языками и, главное, международным языком любви, пылко доказывали, что в СССР тоже есть секс за деньги и рабочие поцелуи в интимные места клиента. Иногда это доказывали приятные молодые мужчины, но информация об услугах такого рода была еще сильнее засекречена. Простым советским гражданам грозил уголовный срок за мужеложество, так что не стоило привлекать лишнее внимание целомудренного населения к этому преступному явлению, процветавшему на капиталистическом Западе и в советских гостиницах для иностранцев, и совращать невинных агнцев. В общем, со стороны могло показаться, что существующий порядок и расписание экскурсий по Москве незыблемы, и ни о каких переменах не может идти и речи.

Однако внезапно подул ветер перемен, по вековому ледяному панцирю пошли, стремительно побежали трещины во все стороны, и начался небывалый ледоход. В России произошли загадочные явления, названные в СМИ гласностью, перестройкой и ускорением. Дальше сюрпризы посыпались как из рога изобилия. Через какое-то время в Москве на Пушкинской площади открылся первый "Макдональдс", потом на весь мир прогремела Беловежская пуща, и Советский Союз прекратил существование. И, наконец, приняли закон, отменяющий уголовную статью за гомосексуализм.  
Именно этот момент и выбрал Наполеон Соло, самый обычный доктор искусствоведения, чтобы приехать в Москву. Неожиданно его пригласили прочитать курс лекций по зарубежному искусству в одном столичном университете, поскольку он отлично знал русский язык, и иностранца в нем выдавал лишь легкий акцент. Соло не сомневался ни минуты. Он как раз переживал болезненный разрыв с давним любовником, поэтому с радостью ухватился за подвернувшуюся возможность круто изменить свою жизнь, заодно посмотреть на загадочные русские обычаи изнутри и на собственной шкуре проверить: действительно ли там случились кардинальные перемены, и геев больше не сажают в тюрьму. Поэтому Соло немедленно освободил съемную квартиру, перевез личные вещи и собаку к родителям, попрощался с друзьями и бывшими коллегами и ближайшим рейсом улетел в Москву. Навстречу туманному будущему в далекой стране, бурлящей от перемен.

В Шереметьево Соло встретили в зале ожидания и немедленно поразили русским гостеприимством. Огромный бородач в темных очках обнял и горячо расцеловал в щеки, а строгая женщина в длинном кожаном плаще произнесла малопонятную, но явно приветственную речь и торжественно вручила чахлый букет из пяти красных роз. Потом они усадили иностранного гостя в машину с загадочными черными кубиками на дверцах, отвезли на специально снятую квартиру и предоставили самому себе, даже не заикнувшись о посещении какого-нибудь музея или служебного кабинета на Лубянке. Соло от души порадовался изменениям, произошедшим в России, потому что знакомые рассказывали о прошлых временах разное и не всегда приятное, и принялся разбирать чемоданы. Развесив рубашки и пиджаки на плечиках, он обследовал кухню и ванную комнату и понял, что поторопился с выводами. В плане бытового комфорта эта страна до сих пор оставалась на прежнем уровне. Отсутствовало самое необходимое: кондиционер, тостер и кофеварка. Древнюю стиральную машину как будто транспортировали из прошлого века, ванна выглядела странным артефактом, а у душа имелась всего одна насадка, да и та была сломана. Но Соло решил не придираться к мелочам, так как прекрасно понимал, что когда-нибудь все наладится, и русские люди тоже будут жить в человеческих условиях.

На следующий день произошло много интересного и познавательного. Соло познакомился с коллегами и студентами, прочитал первые лекции, пообедал в университетском буфете, впервые попробовав рассольник, получил кучу приглашений в гости "на чай и блины", в сопровождении коллег все-таки сходил на Красную площадь и сфотографировался на фоне Кремля, а вечером его отвезли в ресторан и накормили ухой и бутербродами с красной икрой.  
И потихоньку он втянулся в стремительный ритм столичной жизни, конечно, очень многое оставалось для него непонятным, но он верил, что когда-нибудь ему удастся постигнуть загадочность русской души. Нет ничего невозможного, если иметь горячее желание и приложить определенные усилия.  
От новых друзей Соло во всех подробностях узнал о существовании талонов на товары и продукты, о ваучерах и об ао "МММ". Акции этой загадочной финансовой компании рекламировали какие-то Голиковы во главе с плюгавым мужичком, которого звали Леней. Это было очень странное семейство. Они жили в основном на кухне, постоянно пили водку, закусывали солеными огурцами и не стеснялись показывать на всю страну свое нижнее белье. Оно, кстати, было далеко не лучшего качества и достаточно изношенное. И Соло категорически не понимал, как можно говорить о своих сверхдоходах, будучи в столь неприглядном виде. Для окончательного абсурда в кадре не хватало лишь пьяного медведя в ушанке и с балалайкой в лапах.  
Еще Соло узнал о смертельном противостоянии кооператоров и рэкетиров. Первые были честные бизнесмены: они ходили в малиновых пиджаках и круглосуточно зарабатывали деньги в поте лица. Вторые были самые настоящие бандиты: они щеголяли в кожаных куртках и вымогали чужое добро, угрожая оружием и отъемом бизнеса. Это напомнило ему о бесчинствах американских гангстеров во времена сухого закона, и он окончательно убедился, что американцы и русские в чем-то очень похожи.  
Ко всему прочему, Соло научился расплачиваться русскими деньгами и привык к скудному ассортименту товаров на полках магазинов; суровая русская зима приучила его носить шапку-ушанку и теплые перчатки; излишне настойчивым русским девушкам он рассказывал трогательную историю о невесте и двух приемных детях, ждущих его в Америке. И самое главное, Соло удостоверился в том, что русские геи на самом деле больше не боялись за свою свободу.

Но все равно знакомиться с себе подобными стоило в специальных местах для свиданий и тусовок, где в советское время тайно встречались мужчины с нетрадиционной ориентацией. Например, возле Большого театра, в Эрмитажном саду или на Гоголевском бульваре. Общественные туалеты в Гуме, в музее Ленина и в парке Горького Соло сразу исключил из сферы интересов; его нисколько не привлекал неприглядный вид общения со специфическим ароматом. Он считал, что это неэстетично и довольно опасно. Лучше было пойти в гей-клуб "Шанс", который с удовольствием посещали не только геи, но и натуралы без предрассудков. Это заведение славилось хорошей музыкой и дружелюбной атмосферой. Именно там, зайдя в странный туалет — общий для всех посетителей с незакрывающимися кабинками, он увидел привлекательного молодого человека, сложенного как древнегреческий юноша, и изменил своему принципу: не знакомиться там, где справляют нужду. Соло не занимался сексом уже несколько месяцев, и в общем-то не было ничего удивительного в том, что у него немного снесло крышу. Он тут же отвез белокурого незнакомца в свою квартиру и провел с ним упоительную ночь, не забыв использовать презерватив. Не стоило пренебрегать безопасностью. Времена свободной любви канули в лету, и грозный призрак СПИДа висел дамокловым мечом буквально над всеми.  
Наутро они наконец-то представились друг другу. У его случайного любовника было редкое русское имя — Виктор, которого он очень стеснялся, и поэтому попросил называть его Вик. Ему только что исполнилось двадцать лет, и он подрабатывал стриптизером в разных ночных клубах. Недолго думая, Соло предложил ему вступить в долгосрочные отношения, так как давно не горел желанием слишком часто менять партнеров, предпочитая стабильность и безопасность. Вик очень быстро согласился и беспрекословно сдал по его требованию необходимые медицинские анализы. Соло считал, что они должны быть полностью уверены друг в друге. С некоторых пор он вел себя очень рассудочно, чем немного гордился.

После появления постоянного партнера жизнь окончательно наладилась, и Соло почувствовал себя почти счастливым. Чего еще может хотеть среднестатистический американец, чье сердце разбито из-за несчастной любви, когда есть отличный секс, дружеские отношения, интересная работа и тайное сердечное увлечение, с которым он не имел сил и решимости покончить? Разве что не такую холодную зиму, но с другой стороны очень горячие и темпераментные русские мужчины с лихвой компенсируют любые погодные аномалии. Ну, а в любовь он больше не верил. Хватит тешить себя наивными иллюзиями, присущими самонадеянной молодости. Однако в канун Нового года коварная судьба преподнесла Соло неожиданный сюрприз, и началось все с посещения русской бани.


	2. — Ходят слухи, что вы большой любитель ножек... — Телячьих. ©

Соло намеревался встретить Новый год в каком-нибудь ночном клубе, скорее всего, в "Шансе", и оторваться по полной, но за неделю до праздника Вик уговорил его остаться дома. И поскольку в тот момент они находились в постели и занимались кое-чем неприличным, то ему удалось достаточно легко убедить Соло.  
— Лео, ну зачем нам куда-то идти? Там же не будет ничего особенного, — негромко ворковал Вик и умело орудовал рукой на его возбужденном члене. — Нам ведь никто не нужен. Совсем-совсем никто.  
— Даже не знаю, вообще-то я хотел посмотреть, как вы встречаете Новый год, — сомневаясь, ответил тот.  
В спальне негромко играла спокойная музыка, на подоконнике слабо мерцал ночник, и, кажется, не было никаких сил сопротивляться вкрадчивому голосу любовника. Соло чувствовал себя жертвой ловкого гипнотизера.  
— Вот и посмотришь. Мы с тобой нарядим елку, моя мама приготовит салаты и что-нибудь горячее, я накрою стол и зажгу свечи. Все будет очень романтично. И когда пробьет двенадцать, мы выпьем шампанское и посмотрим что-нибудь по ящику. А потом мы как следует трахнемся. Кстати, раньше на праздники крутили "Голубой огонек", но его давно закопали и правильно сделали. Скорее всего, будут показывать что-нибудь иностранное. Думаю, тебе должно понравиться.  
— Закопали? — переспросил Соло.  
— Ну да. Это была дурацкая музыкальная дурь с приглашенными передовиками производства, спортсменами и космонавтами.  
— Новогодний секс при свечах — это старинная русская традиция? — чувствуя приближение оргазма, слабым голосом поинтересовался Соло.  
На самом деле он хотел узнать, о каком загадочном огне в ящике идет речь, и при чем здесь музыка с космонавтами, но этот вопрос стоило задать позже. Похоже, феномен имел отношение к загадочному советскому прошлому. И требовалась ясная голова, чтобы разобраться в этой непростой теме.  
— Ага, вроде того. Ну, так что, Лео? Согласен? — спросил Вик, внимательно, цепко вглядываясь в его лицо, и как-то особенно сжал пальцы в основании члена.  
— Хо-ро-шо, — согласно простонал тот, вздрогнул и обильно забрызгал его ладонь спермой. — Только я не пью, ты же знаешь.  
— Да ладно тебе, на Новый год можно и выпить, — Вик, не скрывая торжества, вскинул чистую руку в победном жесте и потянулся за влажными салфетками.  
А Соло подумал, что решать буквально все вопросы через постель как-то неправильно. Это ведь дорога в никуда, можно сказать смерть для любых отношений. Как же они дошли до такого животного примитива? Ладно, Вик — он еще так молод и, можно сказать, живет инстинктами. Но Соло уже давно не мальчик, у него есть жизненный опыт и хорошее образование. В общем, все это очень странно. Впрочем, зачем удивляться, он же в России.

Вечером тридцать первого декабря они отправились на елочный базар рядом с домом, после недолгого обсуждения выбрали небольшое деревце и вернулись в квартиру, оставив за собой горьковатый запах ели и немного осыпавшихся иголок на полу в подъезде. Очутившись дома, Вик немедленно развил бурную деятельность: скинул куртку и ботинки, усадил Соло на диван, принес ему шампанское в странном бокале с золотистым ободком по краю и велел отдыхать, а сам занялся непонятными вещами. Сбегал к соседям и одолжил эмалированное ведро, поставил его около телевизора, устроил в нем елку, обмотал основание конструкции белой простыней и принялся украшать мохнатые ветви яркими шарами, усыпанными снежной крошкой, и необычными фигурками из стекла.  
Соло сделал вид, что пригубил шипучий напиток, незаметно отставил бокал в сторону и с легким умилением наблюдал за его действиями. В какое-то мгновение происходящее напомнило о родном доме. Мама и бабушка точно так же суетились в гостиной, наряжали рождественскую ель и вешали разноцветные вязаные носки над камином, а папа подключал электрические фонарики на крыльце. В канун Рождества Соло позвонил домой и поздравил их с праздником. Мама открыла его подарок, присланный из России, громко восхищалась яркими расписными матрешками, между делом пыталась расспросить о личной жизни и аккуратно намекала, что им давно пора познакомиться с его загадочным русским другом; бабушка интересовалась, не беспокоят ли любимого внука лютые русские морозы и советовала одеваться потеплее, лучше всего, в тулуп и валенки; папа впервые попробовал русскую водку и просил прислать еще пару бутылок, чтобы угостить приятелей; а Кайра громко лаяла и шумно облизала трубку. Все вместе они пожелали ему удачи в делах, счастья и любви. Соло слушал их голоса и понимал, что ужасно соскучился по солнечной Калифорнии.  
Впрочем, сейчас ему было очень хорошо и здесь — в холодной, заснеженной Москве. Правда, немного клонило в сон после дегустации новогодних закусок. Все-таки русская еда очень сытная и тяжеловата для неподготовленного желудка, но раз в год можно позволить себе небольшое обжорство. Соло попробовал угощения, выставленные на стол, и остался доволен. Салат оливье, странный винегрет, селедка под шубой, ассорти из разных видов колбасы и сыр — все оказалось вполне съедобным. Однако мясо с хреном и чесноком, щедро залитое мутной желеобразной массой, привело его в полное недоумение.  
— Ничего ты не понимаешь. Это же холодец. Свиные ножки, ушки, яйцо, петрушка, чесночок — все как положено. Мама делает по секретному рецепту, доставшемуся от прабабушки. А кушать надо с горчицей, так вкуснее. И употреблять водочку, — с упреком сказал Вик.  
— Что? Нет, я, конечно, не вегетарианец, никогда не откажусь от хорошо прожаренного бифштекса, но... Бедные свинки! Они потеряли жизнь, чтобы стать чем-то несъедобным? Это заливное мясо... Этот ваш холодец... — Соло помолчал, пытаясь выразиться помягче, и не нашел подходящих слов. — В общем, это ужасная, склизкая гадость, просто отрава. Бррр. Какое-то извращение.  
— И, пожалуйста, не очень-то и хотелось. Много ты понимаешь в хорошей еде. Значит, мне достанется больше, — проворчал Вик и убрал кастрюлю в холодильник.  
А Соло съел дольку мандарина, чтобы перебить мерзкий привкус во рту, и подумал, что после праздников надо непременно пойти в спортзал и привести себя в форму. Лишний вес совсем ни к чему.

Противно затренькал телефон, нарушив тихую идиллию, и Вик поспешил снять трубку.  
— Да. Здравствуйте... А его нет. Нет.... Нет, не знаю. Думаю, что нет... И вас с наступающим, — он отвечал как-то отрывисто и недружелюбно, почти грубо, и вскоре закончил разговор.  
— Кто звонил? — лениво поинтересовался Соло, вполглаза смотря какой-то музыкальный фильм по телевизору.  
Дамы и кавалеры в старинных нарядах вели очень активный образ жизни: ездили в дилижансах, громко скандалили, пели, танцевали, дрались на дуэлях, падали в обмороки, жаловались на жару и охотились за какой-то соломенной шляпкой. Спокойными и умиротворенными в этом фильме были только лошади. И, честное слово, людям стоило взять с них пример и поменьше орать с экрана, мешая ему грезить о приятных вещах. Ко всему прочему, Соло удивляла небывалая любвеобильность главного героя, который собирался жениться на молоденькой девушке и попутно продолжал соблазнять всех женщин, встречавшихся по дороге в городскую мэрию.  
— Какой-то Павел хотел срочно поговорить с тобой, — нарочито равнодушно ответил Вик и вернулся к елке.  
— И что ты ему сказал? — сонливость как рукой сняло.  
— Что сегодня тебя ни для кого нет, — с вызовом ответил Вик.  
— Черт, Вик! Я ведь предупреждал несколько дней назад, что один коллега пригласил меня на специальную вечеринку. У него с друзьями есть давняя традиция, еще со студенческих времен. Они ходят перед Новым годом в баню. Я не мог отказаться. Это же очень интересно и, главное, необычно. Когда еще представится такая возможность? Ты поставил меня в неловкое положение, и теперь придется извиняться перед Павлом. А я очень не люблю оправдываться. Не делай так больше, Вик, — расстроенно сказал Соло, с неохотой поднялся с теплого, насиженного места и отправился в коридор.

Там он присел на табурет и принялся завязывать шнурки на ботинках. Вик стоял в дверях и мрачно наблюдал за его действиями. Соло не обращал на него внимания, но внутренне готовился к очередному выяснению отношений. К сожалению, в последнее время они стали слишком часто ссориться, хотя жили вместе совсем недолго, около трех месяцев. Инициатором конфликтов почти всегда выступал Вик. И поводом могло стать все, что угодно. Поздний приход с работы, случайный взгляд, брошенный на привлекательного мужчину в ночном клубе, слишком долгий разговор по телефону с коллегой или знакомым. Вик ревновал его буквально ко всему, бесился из-за любой мелочи, заводился с пол оборота и закатывал громкие скандалы. Потом шумно мирился и, заглаживая вину, непременно тащил своего американского любовника в постель. И все равно Соло чувствовал себя опустошенным и выжатым как лимон; таким усталым, словно пришлось в одиночку разгружать десяток вагонов с углем. Все чаще ему не хотелось возвращаться домой. Дошло даже до того, что он начал подумывать о том, что стоит расстаться, если в их отношениях ничего не изменится. В конце концов, он свободный человек, а не бесправный узник Гулага, и не обязан терпеть полуночные допросы в собственном доме. Такая экзотика ему совсем не по душе. Слишком громко и утомительно. Но, похоже, Вик находил в этом какое-то извращенное удовольствие. Наверное, это было одно из проявлений непостижимого русского характера.  
— Лео, я прошу, я просто умоляю: не ходи никуда. Останься со мной, пожалуйста, — страдальчески сдвинув брови, заканючил Вик.  
— Ты понимаешь, что я уже пообещал? Получится очень некрасиво, если я не приду, потому что на меня рассчитывают, — терпеливо, как маленькому ребенку, объяснил Соло и снял пальто с вешалки.  
Вик смотрел на него несчастными глазами, нижняя губа картинно дрожала. Но Соло не обманывался, зная, чем все может закончиться. Надо побыстрее уходить, пока не началось битье тарелок или что-нибудь похуже. Хорошо, что соседи попались понимающие и ни разу не вызвали милицию. В Америке, в приличном районе такое, в принципе, невозможно. Там никто не станет терпеть шум и крики в ночное время.  
— Я знаю, зачем ты туда идешь, — сузив глаза, злобно прошипел Вик. Его лицо пошло некрасивыми пятнами, злобная гримаса исказила идеальные черты. — Свежего мяса захотелось, да? Меня уже не хватает?  
— Слушай, Павел и его друзья ходят в эти... как их... Сан... дуны попариться и выпить пива, а не с встречаться с мужчинами. Они спят с женщинами, можешь не сомневаться, — устало сказал Соло.  
Определенно, это становится невыносимым. Какого черта он оправдывается, словно загулявший на стороне муж? Хватит. После Нового года надо будет серьезно поговорить с Виком об уважении личных границ, и вообще об их отношениях.

— Эй, Соло! Открывай, да поскорее! Я пришел за тобой! — неожиданно раздалось из-за двери.  
Соло тут же открыл, не поглядев в глазок, хотя в свое время ему прожужжали все уши о безопасности. Сейчас он был рад кому угодно, даже наемному киллеру, лишь бы не выслушивать бесконечные претензии любовника. Разозленный Вик немедленно скрылся в комнате. По взаимной договоренности они не афишировали свои отношения. Оказалось, что в России не преследуют геев по закону, зато бьют в подворотнях и под любым предлогом увольняют с работы. Впрочем, Соло не сильно удивился происходящему, потому что в Америке происходило примерно то же самое. Неизвестно сколько должно пройти времени, чтобы в корне изменилось отношение обычных людей к вчерашним изгоям. За дверью стоял Павел в распахнутой дубленке и шапке набекрень. Его круглое, румяное лицо лучилось добродушием. С лестничной площадки доносилась разухабистая музыка, видимо, кто-то уже начал праздновать, не дожидаясь наступления Нового года.  
— Вижу, ты уже готов? — весело спросил он и шумно отхлебнул из пивной бутылки. — А мне тут сказали, что тебя нет дома, но я не поверил. Уж я-то знаю, что наш Соло — человек слова. Если пообещал...  
— Да-да, — перебил Соло и поторопился объяснить: — Это был один мой знакомый, он немного перепутал.  
— Тогда идем, пора тебе узнать на своей шкуре, что такое русская баня. Выпей немного для поднятия настроения, пока доберемся, как раз все выветрится, и можно будет начинать по-новой.  
В руках у Соло оказалась открытая темная бутылка. Он взглянул на этикетку и прочитал вслух затейливую надпись:  
— Жи-гу-левс-ко-е.  
— Ага, оно самое, — кивнул Павел. — Но в бане будем пить только разливное.  
— Паша, ты, наверное, забыл, что я не пью, — нерешительно заметил Соло.  
— Обижаешь, ковбой. У меня прекрасная память, я пока не древний пенсионер, но сегодня пьют даже язвенники и трезвенники. Да что там, Дед Мороз и Снегурочка тоже пьют прямо на работе. Это же Новый год!  
Соло не увидел в его словах никакой логики, но решил не спорить. Бесполезно доказывать что-либо нетрезвому человеку; совсем не хотелось завязнуть еще в одном бессмысленном споре. Поэтому он застегнул пальто, намотал на шею шарф и шагнул за порог, решив не забивать голову мыслями о Вике и их сложных отношениях. В конце концов о неприятных вещах можно подумать и в следующем году.  
— Но в девять часов мне надо быть дома, я заказал разговор с Сакраменто, — громко сказал Соло, надеясь, что его услышат из комнаты, и захлопнул дверь.  
Он дал знать, когда вернется из бани, и теперь его совесть чиста. И если Вик уйдет, не дождавшись, то это будет только его решение, его личный выбор. Тогда они поставят окончательную точку в этой связи. И, пожалуй, Соло не сильно расстроится. Вик, конечно, хороший любовник, но, как говорят в России, "незаменимых нет". И это, пожалуй, правильное утверждение, прямо-таки капиталистическое. По-настоящему американское.


	3. — Это не просто сумасшедший дом, а сумасшедший дом со сквозняками! ©

— Это точно баня? Что-то непохоже. Может, ты случайно ошибся адресом, Паша?  
Соло с сомнением разглядывал старинное здание, выглядевшее как типичный дворянский особняк. Три этажа; небольшой, но вполне внушительный купол; барочные окна, украшенные вычурными завитушками и цветами; множество барельефов: античные девы, ангелочки и морды животных, чаши и скульптуры на крыше. Вход украшала ажурная кованая решетка. Над ней тикали часы, а выше торчали барельефы: с одной стороны голая девица сидела на коне и держала в руках арфу; с другой — мужик, замотанный в простынь, тоже сидел на на коне и пил из рога. Композиции были какие-то странные. Соло зажмурился и потер глаза, подозревая, что ласты у скакунов померещились ему из-за недавнего употребления пива. Павел очень настаивал, и он сдался, пару раз глотнув из горлышка. И теперь ему мерещится не пойми что. Наверное, русские подмешивают что-то галлюциногенное в алкоголь. Он внутренне сконцентрировался и открыл глаза, но копыта так и не появились. И тогда Соло понял, что у него не помутился рассудок, в отличие от архитектора, спроектировавшего этот фантасмагорический кошмар.  
— Сейчас сам убедишься. — Павел развернулся и быстро пошел вдоль здания.  
Соло последовал за ним, с любопытством оглядываясь по сторонам. На улице уже стемнело, и в свете фонарей кружились крупные снежинки. И впервые за много дней на душе у него стало легко и спокойно. Хорошо, что он не пошел на поводу у Вика и не остался дома.  
— Смотри. — Павел взмахнул рукой и указал куда-то вверх.  
Соло поднял глаза и увидел старинные кованые фонари, а между ними светящуюся мягким светом вывеску, на которой большими буквами было написано "Сандуны"; ниже красовался черный дубовый листок; а под ним надпись "Мужские бани высшего разряда".  
— Высшего разряда, понимаешь? Именно так у нас моются по высшему разряду. Почти что во дворце, — словно смакуя, произнес Павел. — Есть еще один вход, сразу в ресторан и бар. Но мы туда не пойдем, мы будем пить по-простому, как во времена нашей юности.  
— Значит, когда-то это был чей-то дом? Наверное, он принадлежал какому-то русскому аристократу, и после революции его сделали баней для простых людей? — поинтересовался Соло.  
— Нет, это сразу была баня. Еще со времен Екатерины второй. И парились там даже знаменитости, — покачал головой Павел, потянул за ручку, открыл мощную деревянную дверь и пропустил Соло вперед.  
— Прошу, пан, чувствуйте себя почти как дома.  
— Вряд ли у меня получится, я никогда не жил во дворцах, но можно попытаться, — ответил Соло и с некоторой опаской вошел. Неизвестно, какие сюрпризы могут ожидать внутри.  
— Не волнуйся, мы всячески поспособствуем получить удовольствие, — жизнерадостно сказал Павел и закрыл дверь, отсекая морозный воздух и шум с улицы.

Тревожные предчувствия оправдались в полной мере. В первый момент Соло показалось, что он очутился во дворце или музее. Яркие росписи и золотая лепнина на стенах и потолке; полы, выложенные мозаикой, на которую было страшно наступать в обуви; вычурные люстры и старинные фонари; ажурные лестницы, статуи, картины и мебель под старину. Градус пафоса несколько снижала надпись "Касса", горящая над огромным нелепым шкафом. Дверцы посередине были гостеприимно отворены; внутри с важным видом сидела пожилая женщина и сосредоточенно вязала.  
— Нам туда? Будем оплачивать? — нервно спросил Соло.  
Ему уже пришлось сталкиваться с работниками сферы обслуживания, и впечатления остались довольно неприятные. В России почему-то всегда был неправ клиент. Причем не только неправ, но и что-то должен. Соло не любил чувствовать себя виноватым на пустом месте, без причины, поэтому старался избегать хамоватых продавцов, кассиров и вахтеров, с облегчением доверив ведение хозяйства Вику.  
— Нет, мы по записи. Пришлось суетиться чуть ли не за месяц, представляешь? Но оно того стоило, скоро увидишь, — небрежно ответил Павел. — Сейчас дождемся мужиков и пойдем париться.  
Мимо них прошли несколько мужчин, находившихся в явном подпитии. Они были, как на подбор, крепкие, бритоголовые, в кожаных куртках, с толстыми золотыми цепями на бычьих шеях и туповатым выражением лиц. От них исходила настолько явная опасность, что Соло невольно поежился.  
— Бандиты? Рэкет? — негромко спросил он, с тревожным любопытством разглядывая агрессивных бугаев.  
— Они самые. Только эти — ноль без палочки, мелкие сошки. Шестерят при новых хозяевах жизни, так сказать.  
— Они тоже ходят в баню? Никогда бы не подумал, — удивился Соло.  
— Не совсем. Они отдыхают в отдельных кабинетах, не смешиваются жидкостями с простыми трудягами и нищими интеллигентами вроде нас, — объяснил Павел. — Знаешь, оно и к лучшему, а то непременно начнут гнуть пальцы веером, неприятностей не оберешься. Эта публика не умеет вести себя по-человечески; всю дорогу доказывают свое превосходство над простыми смертными.  
Тем временем возле кассы разразился некрасивый скандал. Рэкетиры толпились у окошка, громко кричали и размахивали руками, раздавались угрозы "навести шухер и спалить контору к хренам собачьим".  
— Да хоть костер посреди зала разведите, а мест все равно нету. Идите договаривайтесь с начальством. И хватит орать, я хоть и старая, но не глухая. И вообще вам должно быть стыдно, потому что я гожусь вам в бабушки, молодые люди, — позвякивая металлическими спицами, бесстрашно отвечала кассирша.  
В конце концов бандиты вняли ее словам, гуськом поднялись по мраморной лестнице, и снова стало тихо. Соло почувствовал, что его неудержимо клонит в сон, и начал клевать носом. Как же он вымотался за последнюю неделю на работе, а ведь впереди еще сумасшедшие праздничные дни и ночи. И передохнуть некогда. Внезапно Павел радостно воскликнул:  
— Ну, наконец-то! Мы уже заждались и чуть не стали жертвами бандитской разборки. И где вас носило?  
Соло слегка вздрогнул, потер глаза и взглянул на его друзей. Они выглядели типичными русскими интеллигентами и чем-то неуловимо напоминали Павла, как будто все трое были дальними родственниками.  
— Сашка, Мишка, познакомьтесь с моим коллегой из Соединенных Штатов. Это Наполеон Соло. Он у нас большой человек. Профессор, искусствовед, настоящий американец и просто мировой мужик с полководческим именем. Но он намного умнее Буонапарте, потому что пришел к нам с миром и будет греться в парной, а не замерзать под Москвой.  
Они вежливо поздоровались, пожали друг другу руки, и Павел скомандовал:  
— Идемте, что ли, в баню, сэры, господа и товарищи. Покажем нашему другу из Америки, как надо париться по-нашему, по-русски.

Примерно через полчаса Соло понял и прочувствовал на собственной шкуре, что русская баня — это настоящий филиал ада на земле, за который приходится платить из собственного кармана и ждать нечеловеческих пыток в длинной очереди мазохистов.  
Сначала его отвели в мыльню. Там было очень влажно и шумно. Мужчины разных возрастов и сложения, нисколько не стесняясь наготы, сидели и лежали на мраморных скамьях, обливались горячей и холодной водой из разноцветных пластмассовых тазиков, неистово хлестали друг друга вениками, весело переговаривались и, кажется, получали немалое удовольствие от этого странного времяпровождения. И все это выглядело совершенно непривлекательно. Даже не пришлось беспокоиться об эрекции, ее попросту не было. Хотя среди голозадой толпы попадались очень неплохие экземпляры. И, кажется, кое-кто поглядывал на него совсем не платонически. И, наверное, будь он в клубе, то не упустил бы ни одной подвернувшийся возможности завести новое знакомство. А там — чем черт не шутит, потому что с Виком, кажется, дело неумолимо шло к разрыву. Что-то окончательно сломалось в их отношениях этим вечером, и лично он не хотел ничего реанимировать.  
Жаркая парная чем-то напомнила Соло финскую сауну, которую он не выносил на дух; но здесь, ко всему прочему, нечем было дышать из-за липкого, влажного пара. Поэтому он и не смог долго сидеть на горячей деревянной ступеньке, чтобы как следует пропотеть, как советовали бывалые спутники.  
Потом Павел потащил его охладиться и предложил выбор: окатить с головы до ног из ушата или нырнуть в бочку с холодной водой, на поверхности которой плавал лед. Настоящий лед, без шуток. К вопросу "Каким способом вы желаете умереть" Соло отнесся без должного энтузиазма.  
— Так что ты выбираешь, Соло? — переспросил Павел.  
— Спасибо, Паша. Но, пожалуй, не стоит. Я и так остыну, обычным способом, — решительно отказался тот.  
Не хватало еще рисковать и подвергать нечеловеческой пытке свое мужское естество. А если из-за резкого перепада температур у него случится импотенция или еще какая-нибудь гадость? Потом разоришься на врачах, да и помогут ли они.  
— Дело хозяйское, конечно. Но зря ты отказываешься, ощущения непередаваемые, — сказал Александр, встал под ушат и дернул за веревочку. В то же мгновение на него обрушился холодный душ. — Ух! Хорошо-то как!  
— Верю на слово, — ответил Соло и стянул с голову смешную шапочку, которую его заставили надеть перед посещением парной.  
— А теперь можно и поговорить по душам. У меня есть радостная новость: я наконец-то получил развод и сегодня лечу в Ленин... то есть в Петербург к любимой женщине, — обматываясь простыней на манер римского патриция, сообщил Павел. — Никак не привыкну, что северной столице вернули имя Петра.  
— Поздравляю, Паша! Это надо как следует отметить, — воскликнул Михаил.  
— Поддерживаю, — серьезно кивнул Александр.  
— Я, вообще-то, не пью, — сказал Соло, но его в очередной раз проигнорировали.  
Почему-то всех его русских знакомых поражала странная глухота, как только речь заходила о здоровом образе жизни и полном отказе от спиртного. Временами Соло даже подумывал написать статью об этом невероятном феномене в какой-нибудь научно-популярный журнал.

Они переместились в зал, где стояло много сервировочных столиков и темно-коричневых диванов, на спинках которых висели черные, пластмассовые вешалки. Все это сильно напоминало бы одновременно кабинет психотерапевта и тайное место для проведения садомазохистских оргий, если бы не огромное количество полуголых мужчин в простынях, отдыхающих после бани. Александр отправился к буфету за пивом, пока остальные устраивались на ближайшем свободном диване. После небольшой суеты вечер продолжился.  
— Русские женщины — это особенные существа, от которых никогда не знаешь чего ожидать, — с удобством устроившись на диване, начал застольную беседу Михаил. — Вот, например, моя жена. Уперлась сегодня рогом и потребовала, чтобы я не ходил в баню. Много лет не возражала, и вдруг такие директивы. С чего бы? Спросил, в чем дело. Оказывается, она волнуется, чтобы я не загулял с ночными бабочками. И ведь бесполезно объяснять, что я буду сидеть в общем зале, куда никакую проститутку и близко не допустят, а не в отдельном кабинете. В общем, еле вырвался. Клялся здоровьем детей, что не буду наставлять рога и уходить из семьи. И виноват во всем идиотский фильм "Интердевочка", чтобы ему провалиться.  
— Это ты мне говоришь? — спросил Павел, неспешно прихлебывая пиво из огромной стеклянной кружки.  
— Тебе.  
— Ты прав, Мишка, — кивнул Александр. — Нас недавно вызывали в школу из-за старшенького. Был большой скандал, классная руководительница на пару с директрисой синхронно хватались за сердца и падали в красочные педагогические обмороки. В общем, устроили представление на высшем уровне. Выяснилось, что детки писали сочинение о том, какую профессию собираются выбрать. Вот тут и случилась засада. Мы в их возрасте мечтали о великих географических открытиях, о полетах в космос, о покорении горных вершин и морских глубин, еще о чем-то там благородном и возвышенном. А у современной молодежи совсем другие приоритеты. Мальчики поголовно хотят стать бандитами и заниматься рэкетом, а девочки мечтают стать валютными проститутками, зарабатывать большие деньги и отхватить богатого мужа-иностранца. И это в четырнадцать лет, представляете? Не понимаю, что творится с этим миром, куда мы катимся. Кругом твердят, что "деньги, деньги, деньги — мерило жизненного успеха", и больше ничего не имеет значения.  
Все трое громко вздохнули и пригорюнились. Соло недоуменно таращился на них, потому что никак не мог понять, почему "деньги" — это непременно плохо? Ведь их можно заработать и честным трудом. Но уточнять было неудобно. Вселенская скорбь на лицах приятелей как-то не располагала к расспросам.  
— В общем, хватит уже о грустном в канун праздника. Давайте о вечном, что ли. Короче говоря, ты можешь прожить долгую жизнь, кучу раз жениться и развестись, получить не одно образование и ничего. Ничего не поможет, если женщина решила выкинуть какой-нибудь фортель, потому что женские капризы будут похуже любого природного катаклизма или решения пленума ЦК КПСС. — Михаил осторожно подул на шапку пены и торжественно передал запотевшую кружку Соло.  
— Вообще-то я... — начал тот.  
— Мы уже поняли, что ты трезвенник и ударник капиталистического труда. Молодец, хвалю. Но сейчас выпей, Наполеон, — строго сказал Александр. — Или ты не хочешь поддержать нашего друга в радости? Не каждый день человек становится свободным от одних рабских уз, чтобы надеть на шею новое ярмо.  
Соло вздохнул, пригубил холодное горькое пиво и подумал, что такими темпами он скоро сопьется, а еще раньше начнет чудить и нарушать общественный порядок. Иногда коммуникабельность совсем не к добру, а к грядущему алкоголизму.  
— Это ты мне говоришь? — снова переспросил Павел.  
— Тебе, Паша, — кивнул Михаил.  
— Зачем? Как будто я не в курсе. Я же только что развелся, — возмутился тот и вытер пот со лба.  
— Вот иностранные женщины не настолько непредсказуемые, — проигнорировав его, заявил Михаил. — Так ведь, Соло?  
— Не знаю... То есть, наверное, да, — поспешно ответил тот и подумал, что американские мужчины мало чем отличаются от русских женщин.  
И он испытал это на собственной шкуре, когда его любимый человек внезапно заявил, что многолетние отношения исчерпали себя, и пора попробовать что-то новенькое. В течение недели Алекс съехал с их квартиры, неожиданно пустился во все тяжкие, а потом и вовсе сошелся с совершенно невзрачным двадцатилетним парнем, единственным преимуществом которого являлась молодость, и начал появляться с ним во всех местах, куда раньше ходил вместе с Соло. И, кажется, ему было совершенно наплевать на чувства бывшего любовника и неодобрение общих знакомых. Вот так проживешь с человеком больше десяти лет и вдруг понимаешь, что совсем не знал его. Соло вздохнул, решительно опорожнил полкружки, поморщился и утер запястьем рот. Внезапно закружилась голова, или это закачался диван, на котором он сидел?  
— Наконец-то! Совсем другое дело. А то заладил: не пью, да не пью, как будто не родной, — обрадованно сказал Павел и потянулся чокаться. — Теперь надо выпить за мою прекрасную невесту. По-серьезному.  
— Сей момент, — заговорщически подмигнул Александр, воровато оглянувшись по сторонам, вытащил из потрепанного дипломата бутылку водки и постучал указательным пальцем по горлышку. — Мужики, прошу любить и жаловать. "Столичная".


	4. — Я умру от всего этого! — Только не здесь, только не здесь, сударыня! Квартира для этого совершенно не приспособлена. ©

Дальнейшие события стремительно промелькнули, словно кино в ускоренной перемотке с периодическими стоп-кадрами на экране телевизора. Вот они пьют горькую, невкусную водку, продирающую внутренности до корки мозга, за счастье влюбленных, за здоровье невесты, за здоровье жениха, за будущих детей в неограниченном количестве и за мир во всем мире. Вот Павел с тревогой смотрит на часы и сообщает, что ему пора ехать в аэропорт, ведь любимая женщина не простит опоздания, и тогда прости-прощай счастье в личной жизни. Вот они торопливо одеваются, путаясь в одежде, и, провожаемые укоризненным взглядом кассирши, шумной толпой вываливаются на улицу. Вокруг вспыхивают петарды, гремят хлопушки и нестройно гудят автомобили. Москвичи провожают уходящий год. Вот они едут куда-то на такси, и Соло хочет спать. Страшно хочет заснуть на ближайшие лет сто. Но его упорно не оставляют в покое, тормошат, куда-то тащат, нахлобучивают шапку на глаза и желают весело встретить Новый год с любовью всей его жизни. Почему с любовью? Неужели он умудрился проболтаться о Вике? И вдруг холодный безликий голос бесконечно повторяет: "Рейс из Новосибирска прибудет с тридцатиминутным опозданием". Вот Павел разгоряченно говорит кому-то, что торопится к невесте Леночке, а его американскому другу срочно надо домой, поэтому им кровь из носу необходим еще один билет на этот рейс, иначе их жизни будут загублены во цвете лет. Потом наступает кратковременное подобие покоя. Слышится негромкое гудение, мягкое кресло вибрирует, и снова его безжалостно пихают локтем в бок.  
— Навязался на мою голову, проклятый пьяница. Я не подушка, понял? Как тебя вообще в самолет пустили, алкоголик? — слышится чье-то злобное бурчание над ухом.  
— Да, да, одну минуточку. I'm sorry. Всего одну минуточку, Вик. Ты пойми, я так устал, блядь, так устал, — сонно бормочет Соло и устраивается поудобней на костлявом плече.  
— Как же ты достал! Отвали, скотина нетрезвая! Понаехали тут всякие, не пойми откуда, и думают, что им все можно! — в дрожащем голосе слышны истерические нотки. — Хватит на мне валяться!  
— Можно подумать. Я тоже не люблю тебя, совсем не люблю. Вот нисколько. Мы просто спим вместе и все. Это всего лишь секс. Животные инстинкты, трах-трах, тупая ебля, — пафосно сообщает Соло, делает неприличный жест, громко зевает и внезапно просыпается на заднем сиденье автомобиля.  
За окном метет снег, в теле странная слабость, в голове звенящая пустота, и поход в баню кажется дурным сном. Все события последних лет — сон. Да что там, на самом деле ему всего пять лет, и сейчас он откроет глаза, проснется в родительском доме и узнает, что в этом году подарил ему Санта Клаус.  
— Эй, внучек! Не спи, а то замерзнешь. Так куда мы едем? — нетерпеливо постукивая пальцами по рулю, спрашивает водитель.  
Соло с изумлением разглядывает пожилого толстяка с окладистой седой бородой и фантастически густыми бровями. Кого-то он очень напоминает. Кажется, Соло в детстве видел его много-много раз на улицах, в торговых центрах и на красочных картинках в детских книгах и журналах. Правда, одет он был не в дурацкий свитер с оленями, а как-то по-другому. Зато румянец на круглом, сморщенном, словно печеное яблоко, лице остался прежним; и глаза все так же сверкают шальным, чуть безумным огнем.  
— Не молчи, касатик, время идет, счетчик капает, счастье и удача навсегда уплывают из рук, — поторапливает водитель.  
— Третья улица Строителей, дом двадцать пять, квартира двенадцать. Четвертый этаж, и довезите прямо до квартиры, — послушно отвечает Соло и укладывается на сиденье, собираясь еще немного вздремнуть.  
— Завезу хоть на крышу Эрмитажа и устрою тебя со всеми удобствами. Ты, главное, плати и не упускай свой шанс, — весело усмехается тот и трогается с места.  
Соло сгибает колени, кое-как устраивается на узком, коротком ложе и блаженно вздыхает. Теперь все будет хорошо. Павел и его друзья обещали, что жизнь непременно наладится. Главное — пережить невероятное безумие, творящееся вокруг. Да уж, теперь он знает, что русские люди особым образом подходят к встрече Нового года. Очень оригинально, с огоньком. И надо дождаться перемен. Ведь их требуют наши сердца и прочие части тела. Соло мысленно соглашается с одним русским рокером, у которого так накипело с этим ожиданием, что он даже сочинил песню, которая стала настоящим хитом.  
Уплывая в пьяный, вязкий, как кленовый сироп, сон, он наконец вспоминает толстяка. Это же вылитый Санта Клаус из его детства. И, кажется, они разговаривали по-английски. Наверное, ему снится кошмар, что в общем-то неудивительно. После русской водки что только не привидится. Это не алкоголь, а какое-то биологическое оружие массового поражения. Не нужны пули, бомбы и ядерное оружие, достаточно нескольких цистерн водки, чтобы победить любую армию.

На этот раз Соло проснулся от громкого шума. Над головой раздавался какой-то металлический скрежет. Кошмарный нечеловеческий звук, казалось, насквозь просверливал черепную коробку и безжалостно ввинчивался в мозг. Виски ломило, во рту бушевал огненный пустынный смерч, язык безобразно распух и зачем-то стремился наружу, глаза резало от яркого света и ужасно хотелось в туалет. Соло смутно помнил, что русский дедушка Санта Клаус, который подвез его до дома, проникся плачевным состоянием нетрезвого пассажира, поэтому дотащил его до квартиры, уложил на диване, поставил рядом табуретку с чайником и граненым стаканом и напоследок ласково потрепал по голове. Как же хорошо, что на этом свете не перевелись еще добрые люди. Кто-нибудь обязательно поможет погибающему человеку и нальет стакан воды. Теперь осталось протянуть руку, и он спасется от невыносимой жажды. Кто бы еще выключил этот механический голос, из-за которого мозговые извилины превращаются в кровавую кашу.  
— Кто ты такой? Как ты сюда попал? Что ты здесь делаешь? — грозно и монотонно прозвучало откуда-то сверху.  
Получив болезненный тычок в ребро, Соло попытался собрать в кучу растекающиеся мысли, поднял лицо с подушки, в которую пускал пьяные слюни, и ответил, с удовольствием проговаривая ругательства:  
— Отъебись уже на хуй, дурилка картонная. Не видишь, что ли, мне плохо. — И уронил гудящую голову обратно на подушку. Глаза категорически не хотели открываться.  
Кажется, получилось ответить более, чем достойно, на эти странные, необоснованные претензии любовника. Между прочим, он сам где-то шарахался, пока Соло ходил в баню, а сейчас почему-то возмущается. Что-то Вик сам на себя не похож, таких интонаций он никогда не слышал. Распустился дальше некуда. В общем, да здравствует русский мат: хлесткий, доходчивый и беспощадный. Надо же, лингвистические уроки русских друзей не пропали даром. Хотя, к чему скромничать? Соло всегда был способным учеником и схватывал все новое на лету.  
— Ты! Ты! — раздался звериный рык.  
— Я, и что дальше?  
Соло привстал, не откидывая волос с лица, потянулся к желтому эмалированному чайнику, расписанному уродливыми красными маками, и успел схватить черную ручку в самый последний момент. От мощного удара ногой табурет неожиданно опрокинулся на ковер, а стакан стремительно закатился под стол. Соло хмыкнул, поболтал расписную посудину в руке и жадно присосался к носику. Сейчас его нисколько не волновали хорошие манеры. Тем временем, рычание над головой стихло, зато табурет еще пару раз перевернулся, но Соло демонстративно не обращал внимания на буйство вандала и продолжал шумно глотать воду. Наконец он решил, что пора утолить и другую жажду, кое-как сполз с дивана и, покачиваясь, отправился в туалет. За спиной слышалось тяжелое гневное дыхание. Соло удовлетворенно усмехнулся и оставил дверь открытой. Пора напомнить скандальному любовнику, кто в доме хозяин, а то разорался, как торгаш на восточном базаре. Вот сейчас он отольет и покажет кое-кому вконец обнаглевшему, где раки зимуют.  
— Ты совсем оборзел? Пошел вон из моего туалета!  
— Fuck you, dear.  
Соло громко зевнул, царапнул ногтями живот, легонько встряхнул член, не поворачиваясь, поднял руку и показал вытянутый средний палец. В то же мгновение на него налетел стремительный вихрь и волоком вытащил в коридор.  
— Ты решил потрындеть по-английски, гаденыш?  
— Эй, что ты себе позволяешь?! — возмущенно крикнул он и осекся. Помотал головой, пытаясь разогнать пьяную пелену, застилавшую взгляд. — Да это не ты. То есть, конечно, ты, но... как ты вообще сюда попал?  
— Именно это я и хочу знать. Что ты делаешь в моей квартире? Как узнал, где я живу? Ты следил за мной, сволочь? — гневно раздувая ноздри, поинтересовался тот, о ком Соло тайно и безнадежно мечтал с того момента, как увидел в первый раз.  
Красная угроза. Большевик. Грозная боевая машина. Советский бог с восхитительными голубыми глазами и куском льда вместо сердца. Загадочный и недоступный русский красавец с совершенной, прямо таки скульптурной, задницей. Мистер "Идеальный член". Ходячая мечта любого гея. Соло сладко вздрогнул и взглянул на расстегнутые брюки. Его член стоял как железный прут и безмолвно требовал удовлетворения.  
— На какой вопрос ответить сначала? — язвительно поинтересовался Соло.  
Он пока не разобрался, что, собственно, происходит, но внутри неотвратимо закручивалась бесконечная спираль: знакомое до боли чувство предвкушения; возбуждение, предшествующее его самым безумным выходкам. А ведь Соло неоднократно предупреждал, много раз говорил, что ему не стоит пить. Нет, он вовсе не праведник и не адепт здорового образа жизни. И рос не в пуританской семье, близкие довольно спокойно отнеслись к его сексуальной ориентации. Однако следовало признать, что он никогда не мог остановиться вовремя. Несколько гулянок в студенческие годы, закончившихся в отделении полиции, пожизненный запрет на посещение ночных заведений, где проходили самые отвязные гей-вечеринки, и серьезный разговор с близкими, в концов концов привели Соло к соблюдению трезвости. Он подавил в зародыше дурные привычки, которые могли разрушить репутацию и помешать успешной карьере, и постарался стать респектабельным членом общества. Баночка безалкогольного пива и немного травки раз в неделю — не в счет. Зато сегодня он оторвался за все годы вынужденной благоразумности. Спасибо настойчивым и щедрым русским товарищам. Конечно, водка сначала напрочь вырубила его, но теперь он отоспался, и все еще пьян. И как никогда готов совершить что-нибудь грандиозное: сотрясти основы мира и попрать любые святыни. В общем, оторваться по полной. Ну что же, значит, скоро будет очень много веселья. Соло развратно вильнул бедрами и, как бы невзначай, прижался пахом к большевику.  
— Твою мать, — нервно сказал тот, убрал ладонь, стальными тисками сжимавшую его плечо, и целомудренно зажмурился. — Застегнись, извращенец. Светишь тут своими голыми причиндалами.  
— Какая прелесть, — подчинившись, умилился Соло. — Значит, ты можешь смотреть на члены только в гей-клубе? А в остальное время смущаешься? Это что, двойные стандарты, или ты настолько глубоко сидишь в шкафу?  
— Да заткнись ты уже. Короче, приводи себя в порядок, собирай барахло и уматывай отсюда, — закусив нижнюю губу, нервно приказал большевик и ретировался в комнату.  
Соло предвкушающе улыбнулся и мысленно поблагодарил мироздание, бога, Санта Клауса, Деда Мороза и оскаровских академиков за неожиданный, но очень приятный сюрприз. Ох, и устроит он сейчас одному русскому терминатору незабываемый Новый год.

Но прежде необходимо зайти в ванную комнату, плеснуть в лицо холодной воды, обмозговать сложившуюся ситуацию и оценить внешний вид. Не хотелось выглядеть растрепанным в столь ответственный момент. Необходимо наповал сразить большевика неземным великолепием, а не помятой, опухшей после пьянки мордой.  
— Где ты там застрял? Ты не понял, что я сказал? Выметайся, или вызову милицию!  
Соло проигнорировал гневные выкрики и толкнул дверь рядом с туалетом. Ванная комната выглядела очень знакомо. Тусклый свет лампочки, мелкая плитка на стенах, чугунная ванна с подпорченной эмалью, резиновый коврик неопределенного цвета, видавшая виды стиральная машина, влажное махровое полотенце на крючке. Но маленький резиновый монстр цвета дерьма, стоявший на полочке перед зеркалом, все-таки убедил его в том, что он находится в чужой квартире.  
Как же он сюда попал? Соло попытался восстановить в памяти цепочку событий. Думать не хотелось, зато очень хотелось завалить голубоглазую мечту на ближайшую подходящую поверхность и внести свой скромный вклад в укрепление американо-российской дружбы. Стоп, хватит мечтать. Этим он еще займется, а сейчас требуется вспомнить все. И не помешал бы косячок, чтобы придать размышлениям нужную степень глубины и легкий налет безумия. Но в этом доме точно не найдется никакой травы. И очень жаль. Большевик такой напряженный, ему точно не помешало бы расслабиться.  
Значит, так: после бани они поехали в аэропорт провожать Павла к невесте, а там... Да неужели? Как же так могло случиться? Павел с Михаилом почему-то решили, что Соло тоже летит в Петербург. И он не остановил их, когда они покупали еще один билет. Куда же подевалось его хваленое благоразумие? Видимо, осело на дне стакана. Полет Соло помнил очень смутно, поездку на такси — немного лучше. Его точно отвезли по нужному адресу, потому что он выучил улицу и номер дома назубок в первые дни пребывания в России и мог назвать их верно, будучи в любом состоянии. Хорошо, этот абсурд имеет определенный смысл; в той же Америке, в разных штатах есть города и улицы с одинаковыми названиями. Но как он попал в квартиру? Взломал дверь? Вряд ли это возможно, когда ты клюешь носом и спишь на ходу. Да и большевик не кричал об ограблении или вторжении в дом, а просто удивлялся его присутствию на диване. Тогда... тогда получается полный бред, извращенные выверты пьяного разума. Соло скептически нахмурился. Да, именно сейчас косячок оказался бы очень кстати. До чего же хочется пару раз затянуться, чтобы пробрало до мозга костей. Шанс, что его ключ подойдет к чужому замку, был один на миллиард. И, судя по всему, мистическим образом ему выпал этот шанс. Нет, правда, отличное объяснение, во всяком случае его вполне устраивает. И выглядит довольно логично при всей абсурдности. Как говорится, даже в картине бреда должна быть определенная логика. И если кому-то в этой квартире требуется другое объяснение, пусть сам придумывает. А у него есть более увлекательное занятие, ведь он окажется полным идиотом, если не воспользуется ситуацией и не получит себе большевика.  
Соло подошел к раковине и с любопытством рассмотрел странную фигурку. Большая голова с огромными ушами насажена маленькое несуразное тельце, наивные глаза-пуговки, удивленно приподнятые брови и глуповатая улыбка. Как будто существо изумлялось, что на его изготовление вообще потратили время и деньги. Но Соло не обманул его нарочито невинный вид. Это был зловещий монстр из ада, уродливый пришелец из космоса; такими пугают детей на ночь. В дверь громко постучали.  
— Ты там заснул, что ли? — нелюбезно поинтересовался большевик.  
— Заходи, милый. Я как раз голый, совсем голый, почешешь мне спинку или что-нибудь еще, — томно протянул Соло и поставил дерьмо-монстра на место.  
— Блядь! — выругался большевик. — Давай быстрей! Я вообще-то не разрешал тебе пользоваться моей ванной.  
— Прости, прости, не смог удержаться. Я очень чистоплотный, — весело ухмыляясь, покаялся Соло. — И, вообще, не факт, что это твоя квартира. Вот я выйду, и мы с тобой выясним, кто тут хозяин.  
— Выходи уже, скотина!  
— Так, может, зайдешь, полюбуешься на мою упругую сладкую попку, пока есть возможность? Учти, я не всегда такой щедрый.  
— Ну, блядь же! Что за свинство?! — сердито выкрикнул большевик, и наступила тишина.  
Соло критически взглянул на себя в зеркало и пригладил растрепавшиеся волосы. Глаза немного покраснели, и он тщательно промыл их водой. И, пожалуй, не мешало бы побриться. Соло потрогал колючую щеку. Хотя, и так неплохо. Он выглядит более мужественно. Жаль только, ямочку на подбородке не очень видно из-за щетины. Но кто же знал, что после русской бани он окажется в шаге от исполнения мечты. Ради такого подарка можно пожертвовать бородой, которую Соло недавно решил отращивать. Большевик обязательно должен оценить его ямочку. Все мужчины восторгались ее совершенством. Соло задумался, что бы еще сделать, и решил скинуть майку. Пусть большевик увидит его во всей красе. Если честно, так и подмывало раздеться полностью, но он понимал, что пока рано. Пугливого, как дикий зверь, русского надо приручать постепенно. И в конце концов он будет у него с рук и не только. Кстати, секс с едой — отличная идея. Надо будет непременно воплотить задумку в жизнь. Для начала идеально использовать для этой цели клубнику и сливки. Вкусно и традиционно. Потом можно и поэкспериментировать. И пора узнать его имя, потому что совсем не хочется стонать во время секса "большевик". Нет, Соло вовсе не чурался экзотики, никогда не отказывался от ролевых игр, но начинать серьезные отношения все-таки стоит с банальной романтики.  
За дверью раздался злобный рев и громкий треск. Кажется, большевик пошел в разнос и что-то крушил. Как же много животной энергии в этом русском медведе. И он буквально заражает ею. Соло погладил стоящий член и замер, уловив свой взгляд в зеркале. Глаза лукаво сверкали, на губах цвела живая, искренняя улыбка. Он чувствовал себя восемнадцатилетним мальчишкой, пробудившимся от долгого морока. Нет, дело не только в водке, плотину его многолетней сдержанности прорвал большевик. Разодрал в клочья своей яростной непосредственностью, дикой сексуальностью и одновременно трогательной закомплексованностью. И разве нормальный, здоровый мужчина не примет вызов и не пожелает растопить лед в прекрасных голубых глазах?


	5. — Я написал романс в его честь. Слова мои, музыка народная. ©

Соло, бесшумно ступая, прошел по коридору, аккуратно заглянул в комнату и увидел прелестную, прямо-таки идиллическую картину. Большевик, трогательно сгорбившись, сидел за накрытым столом и царапал вилкой пустую тарелку. Раздавался тихий скрежет нержавейки по фаянсу. Соло бросил взгляд в одну, потом в другую сторону. Вокруг царила сплошная экзотика. Невнятно бормотал телевизор, светя голубым экраном; идиотски мигала гирлянда на тощей, облезлой елке; на оконном стекле белели бумажные снежинки; из открытой форточки тянуло ледяным сквозняком; с улицы доносились отдаленные взрывы петард и веселый смех; около дивана сиротливо лежали обломки табурета, среди них горделиво возвышался помятый чайник. Соло умилился чуть ли не до слез. Надо же, с каким нетерпением ожидали его прихода. Так ждали, так ждали, что поломали ни в чем не повинную мебель. Кажется, встреча Нового года пройдет с небывалым размахом. Разборки будут на высшем уровне.  
Большевик тяжко вздохнул и сел ровно. Соло залюбовался его идеальной осанкой. Какие же у него широкие плечи и великолепный изгиб спины. Ветхая, линялая майка только подчеркивает их совершенство. И задница настолько прекрасна, что не поддается никакому описанию; нет подходящих слов ни в одном языке. Что же касается волос и, особенно, ушей... Как же жаль, что Соло не поэт. Впрочем, ни к чему горевать. Зато он эстет, преподаватель, и член у него стоит будь здоров. Соло сможет донести восхищение, поведать о своих чувствах в прозе, и сегодня большевик не сможет увильнуть от признаний. Сегодня он будет внимательно слушать. Уж если Соло удавалось добиться полной тишины в аудитории, полной студентов-оболтусов, то это просто плевое дело. Это не работа, которую он безусловно любил, но никогда не ставил выше личных отношений. В конце концов, живем один раз, и гейская молодость так быстротечна. Не успеешь оглянуться, и тебе уже тридцать лет, сорок лет, и... Лучше не думать о грустном.  
Большевик что-то невнятно пробормотал себе под нос, и Соло понял, что пора эффектно объявить о своем появлении. Он подкрался поближе и сжал в руке дерьмо-монстра, прихваченного из ванной комнаты. Раздался пронзительный писк. Большевик мгновенно подскочил со стула и замер в боевой стойке с вилкой, направленной в глаз противника.  
— Какая горячая встреча, дорогой, — мягко произнес Соло, отстранил столовый прибор от своего лица и сверкнул голливудской улыбкой, обычно сражающей наповал. Очень немногие удостаивались чести лицезреть ее. — Может, лучше не драться, а выпить немного шампанского?  
— Какого хуя? — сурово сдвинув брови, грубо спросил большевик.  
— Не понимаю.  
— Какого хуя ты взял моего Чебурашку? — Он ткнул пальцем в дерьмо-монстра.  
— О, так у этого странного уродца есть имя? Как ты сказал? Черепашка? — спросил Соло.  
— Чебурашка! И он не уродец. Он детская игрушка. Его зовут Чебурашка, — с нажимом произнес большевик и выхватил из его рук резинового монстра.  
— А мне показалось, что оно — неудачный эксперимент скрещивания крокодила со скунсом, — невинно заметил Соло.  
— Он очень милый и добрый зверек. — В глазах большевика полыхнуло ледяное пламя. Соло набрал воздуха в грудь, чтобы высказаться по этому поводу, но его упредили. — Еще одно слово, и я за себя не отвечаю.  
— Почему? Чем тебе так дорого резиновое уебище?  
— Это... подарок... моего отца... — внушительно ответил большевик.  
— Понятно, конечно, родители — это святое, — сразу же сдался Соло.  
— И совсем Чебурашка не похож на крокодила. У него лучший друг — крокодил Гена, и он ходит в пальто. И только законченный идиот не увидит разницу между ними.  
— Должен заметить, что у вас очень странные детские игрушки, — рассеянно наблюдая, как большевик ставит дерьмо-монстра на стол рядом с бутылкой шампанского, сказал Соло.  
— Много вы там понимаете в своей Америке, — огрызнулся тот и осекся, поняв, что сдал себя с потрохами.  
Соло понимающе улыбнулся. Значит, кое-кто специально разыгрывал равнодушие, притворялся незаинтересованным, а на деле тоже наводил справки. Что скрывать, это льстило. Большевик искоса взглянул на него, судорожно выдохнул и неожиданно покраснел. Соло расправил плечи, наслаждаясь произведенным эффектом. Ну, наконец-то, кое-кто заметил рельефные кубики на его прессе, и сексуально заросшую грудь, и особенно восхитительный завиток над левым соском. А то Соло уже начал волноваться, что кое-кого волнует только писклявый Черепашка.  
— Это что за похабщина? — слабым голосом поинтересовался большевик.  
— Ты сейчас обругал мое божественное тело? — возмутился Соло. — Смотри, как бы не случился международный скандал, милый. Я бываю очень обидчивым, когда мне говорят гадости.  
— Хватит ерничать! Немедленно оденься! — рявкнул тот.  
— У меня, между прочим, мокрая майка, а здесь довольно-таки холодно. Неужели ты хочешь, чтобы я простудился и заболел?  
Большевик с места в карьер помчался к окну, чуть не снеся по пути елку — глухо звякнули шары и игрушки на чахлых ветвях и дрогнула красная пластмассовая звезда на вершине — и с громким стуком захлопнул форточку. Соло воспользовался моментом, взял со стола бутылку и рассмотрел этикетку. И снова "Советское шампанское". Интересно, почему любое торжество или праздник в России не обходятся именно без этого напитка с весьма сомнительным вкусом?  
— Сейчас же поставь на место.  
Соло недоуменно взглянул на большевика, но подчинился. И как ему не надоедает злиться по любому поводу. Зачем кидаться на людей из-за всякого пустяка? После того, как они переспят, надо будет внести немного позитива в его жизнь: отвести в Диснейленд, напоить до отвала кока-колой и познакомить с родителями.  
— Чего пялишься? — стоя в почетном карауле возле елки, поинтересовался большевик.  
— Я чувствую, что ты хочешь задать мне какой-то вопрос. — Соло взял расписную, деревянную ложку и наложил в тарелку салат, обильно залитый майонезом.  
Очень жирно, очень калорийно, очень странно, но очень вкусно. Придется заплатить за преступное удовольствие отработкой в спортзале, но оно того стоит.  
— Не трогай еду! Не для тебя готовили!  
— Но я же голодный, — невинно распахнув глаза, сообщил Соло. — Тебе жалко, что ли?  
— Конечно, нет. Жри, пожалуйста. Не стесняйся, чувствуй себя как дома. Возьми еще колбасы или буженины. Можешь заляпать скатерть и загадить всю посуду, я не возражаю, — в голосе звучал явный сарказм.  
— Спасибо, милый.  
— Заткнись, хватит идиотских нежностей!  
— Нет проблем, тогда скажи, как тебя зовут. — Соло отправил в рот маринованный грибок.  
— Ни к чему, это лишнее.  
— Но...  
— Сейчас буду говорить я, а ты слушай и отвечай! — рявкнул большевик.  
— Я весь внимание, любимый, — накалывая на вилку сочный кусок мяса, сказал Соло.  
— Каким образом ты попал в мою квартиру? — скрипнув зубами, спросил тот.  
— Именно этот вопрос я хочу задать тебе, зайка. Понимаешь, я в общем-то человек гостеприимный и ничего не имею против твоего присутствия. Мне приятно, что ты принес угощения, накрыл стол, не постеснялся притащить уеб... своего любимого Черепашку. Я очень люблю романтичных мужчин, не боящихся демонстрировать свои чувства. Конечно же, мы с тобой весело, весело встретим Новый год, как поется в одной вашей детской песенке, и поцелуемся под елочкой.  
— Я не собираюсь целоваться.  
— Будешь, будешь целоваться и не только, куда ты денешься. Мне никто не отказывает. — Соло усмехнулся и отсалютовал вилкой. — Но суть вопроса не в этом. Никак не могу сообразить, каким образом ты проник в мой дом. Ты, случаем, не квартирный вор?  
Большевик побагровел и шагнул в его сторону, и Соло поспешно продолжил, опасаясь, что стол может постигнуть печальная судьба табурета.  
— Нет, я буду любить тебя всяким, несмотря на темное прошлое, но надо бы объясниться. Тебе не кажется, что между нами должно быть полное доверие?  
— Подожди. — Большевик неверяще смотрел на него. — Ты всерьез порешь эту чушь или издеваешься?  
— Хочу пить, — проигнорировав вопрос, капризно сообщил Соло.  
Большевик подошел к столу и налил из стеклянного графина что-то темно-красное, по виду напоминающее кровь. Соло с благодарностью улыбнулся и с некоторой опаской пригубил питье.  
— Не бойся, не отравлено. Это брусничный морс, мама сама делала.  
— Ммм, вкусно.  
— И фотография мамы стоит на серванте, вон в той тумбочке семейные фотоальбомы, в соседней комнате шкаф забит моими трусами и носками, а рядом с кроватью валяется куча выпусков "Юного техника". Какие еще доказательства нужны, чтобы ты убрался отсюда?  
— А я живу по адресу Третья улица Строителей, дом двадцать пять, квартира двенадцать, — парировал Соло.  
Большевик опешил на мгновение, потом кинулся к брезентовой сумке, сиротливо висящей на стуле, и вжикнул молнией. Соло с удовольствием рассматривал оттопыренную задницу, пока он перетряхивал содержимое. Потом его внимание привлек кусок рыбы, залитый прозрачной субстанцией.  
— Вот смотри! Это мой паспорт.  
Соло скептически хмыкнул и открыл красную книжечку с надписью "СССР" и золотым гербом на обложке. Внимательно рассмотрел маленькую черно-белую фотографию, отметив необычайную фотогеничность большевика, и прочитал вслух:  
— Курякин Илья Николаевич. Илья... Илья. Илья. Звучит очень нежно. Какое редкое, необычное имя.  
— Обычное русское имя, — пробормотал над ухом большевик и внезапно положил большую теплую ладонь на его плечо. — Листай дальше, там моя прописка.  
— А меня зовут Наполеон. Но мне больше нравится Леон.  
— Я знаю... то есть мне плевать.  
Соло поднял голову и увидел злость вперемешку со смущением в прозрачных голубых глазах Курякина. Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга словно загипнотизированные. Наконец Курякин очнулся, резко отдернул руку и прикрыл ладонью пах.  
— Ого, это пистолет в твоем кармане — или ты просто рад меня видеть?  
— В чем я провинился? За что мне такое наказание? Откуда ты взялся на мою голову? — горестно вопросил Курякин.  
— Илья, ты действительно не помнишь или тебе снова плевать? — Соло приподнял бровь, схватил его за руку и убедился, что их притяжение было взаимным. Взаимность так и выпирала наружу, натягивая тонкую ткань брюк.  
— Мне снова плевать.  
— Хорошо, я напомню.  
— Я же сказал, что мне плевать!  
— Неужели ты забыл наше место свиданий? Как ты мог? — обиженно спросил Соло.  
— Вот бы я помнил всякие туалеты в ночных клубах, — огрызнулся Курякин и в очередной раз покраснел.  
— Ты разбиваешь мое бедное голубое сердце, — ухмыльнулся Соло и мимолетно коснулся его члена.  
Взаимность была в самом соку: очень большая, невероятно твердая и фантастически упругая.

Так получилось, что мужчину своей мечты Соло увидел во время третьего посещения гей-клуба. Эта ночь запомнилась ему в мельчайших подробностях. Ведь именно о таком мужчине он вполне осознанно мечтал лет с тринадцати, с тех пор как определился с сексуальными предпочтениям, и прятал в комнате журналы с полуобнаженными красавцами. Теперь стало понятно, что они были просто жалкими фальшивками со своими рекламными белоснежными улыбками и загорелыми телами. Все это было ненастоящее.  
Как ни странно, роковая встреча произошла в месте, в котором он по возможности старался не знакомиться. А именно в общественном туалете. Иногда Соло задумывался, почему самые интересные мужчины встречаются в дешевых ночных клубах, в туалетах и в банях, а не на музейных выставках или в опере, и не находил ответа. Он всегда тянулся к прекрасному и изысканному, но секс и отношения неизменно находил на грязных задворках. Там, где безраздельно царствовали порок и нездоровый образ жизни. В общем, Соло банально зашел отлить, и внутри даже ничего не ворохнулось, не возникло никакого предчувствия. Ровным счетом ничего. Облегчившись, он лениво огляделся больше для проформы, чем из реального интереса, и вдруг замер, как голодный хищник, почуявший добычу.  
Это была самая обычная ночь в ночном заведении. Из зала глухо доносилась ритмичная музыка: сегодня за пультом стоял известный диджей из Европы, и слышались веселые выкрики публики. В туалете шумела вода в раковинах, низко гудели сушилки и раздавались глухие стоны из кабинок. Но Соло ни на что не обращал внимания, завороженно разглядывая кепку, надвинутую на глаза, идеально очерченные губы и восхитительный подбородок. И он захотел, немедленно захотел сделать что-нибудь неприличное с этой соблазнительной частью лица. Облизать, искусать, покрыть поцелуями каждый миллиметр кожи; а потом спуститься ниже, намного ниже, оторвать тощего неумеху, присосавшегося ртом к большому члену, и показать этому роскошному мужчине, как надо правильно отсасывать. Доставить ему настоящее удовольствие вместо жалкого эрзаца. Конечно, Соло не мог видеть член, обзор закрывала обесцвеченная макушка, но не сомневался, что размер более чем солидный. Вот он не давился бы во время отсоса, потому что умел принимать глубоко в горло в отличие от некоторых придурков, наверняка мнящих себя большими умельцами. Хотя размер члена не имеет особого значения, когда речь идет о чувствах. Почти не имеет.  
Незнакомец поднял голову, и Соло забыл обо всем на свете: на бесконечное мгновение потерялся в звездных глубинах космоса, захлебнулся в ледяном душе, навеки утонул в арктическом холоде голубых глаз. Наверное, примерно так судьба решительно стучится в любые двери, не считаясь ни с чем. И неважно, что это двери туалета. Он вдруг понял, что так и только так должен выглядеть Иван Данко. Теперь Арнольд Шварценеггер казался жалкой пародией на советского милиционера, прилетевшего в Америку, чтобы бороться с русской мафией. Он был слишком грубый, неотесанный и вульгарный. Непривлекательный мужлан с ужасным акцентом. Такой экземпляр не сможет удовлетворить эстетические запросы гея с хорошим вкусом. Если бы главный герой в кинофильме "Красная жара" выглядел примерно так, как голубоглазый русский, то Соло с удовольствием поддался на уговоры двоюродного племянника Клайда и бесконечно ходил с ним на киносеансы.  
Большевик, именно так он сразу окрестил свое персональное наваждение, недовольно нахмурился и приподнял идеальную бровь, явно намекая, что ему не нравится назойливое внимание. В ответ Соло демонстративно скрестил руки на груди и окинул его раздевающим взглядом, особо задержавшись на губах, подбородке и крепком прессе. В конце концов, это свободная страна и общественный туалет. Он не подглядывает за чужой личной жизнью в замочную скважину. Тогда большевик зло прищурился и ухватил своего партнера за узкие плечи.  
— Развернись, — коротко приказал он.  
И восхищенному взгляду Соло предстало еще более прекрасное зрелище. Мускулистая, крепкая, подтянутая задница. Ни капли жира. Гладкая кожа. Пикантная родинка на правой ягодице. К чему лукавить, ему всегда нравились именно такие задницы. Если бы он был поэтом, то непременно посвятил сонет телесному шедевру, как будто сошедшему с картин великих мастеров прошлого. А так оставалось лишь молча наслаждаться и представлять, как приятно было бы коснуться упругой плоти пальцами, раздвинуть ягодицы, как следует поработать языком в анусе, вылизать сладкую тугую дырку и заставить большевика громко стонать от наслаждения. Соло не сомневался, что о римминге тот и не слыхивал. И, черт возьми, он с удовольствием провел бы сексуальный ликбез и расширил чьи-то горизонты. Все-таки есть какая-то необъяснимая прелесть в неискушенных мужчинах, особенно если они очень привлекательны. Сразу хочется сыграть роль Пигмалиона и вдохнуть раскрепощенность в закомплексованную, но божественно прекрасную Галатею.  
Большевик глухо застонал, вздрогнул, сжал ягодицы и оперся ладонью о стену. В атмосфере витал отчетливый запах спермы, и Соло втянул носом воздух. Финал свершившегося секса. Удовлетворение мужского желания. Что может быть лучше этого чудесного запаха? Да здравствуют примитивные инстинкты, уравнивающие мужчин вне зависимости от возраста, социального положения и политических убеждений.  
Вжикнула молния на брюках, большевик развернулся, ожег его непонятным взглядом. Непонятно, чего в нем было больше: ярости или неизвестно откуда взявшегося смущения — и вышел, бросив сквозь зубы:  
— Лучше не попадайся мне на глаза, придурок. Сильно пожалеешь, если еще хоть раз увижу здесь твою морду. Я тебе гарантирую, извращенец. Разорву на куски и смою в толчок.  
Соло промолчал, любуясь его задницей. Незачем болтать, надо действовать, то есть завоевывать. Еще посмотрим, кто кого нагнет над унитазом.  
— Не бери в голову, он всегда такой психованный. Все уже привыкли и не обращают внимания. Терпят, потому что он очень ебабельный, и выглядит законченным натуралом. С грубыми мужиками особенно классно трахаться. И хуй у него огромный, просто сказка, — манерно закатывая глаза, объяснил его партнер и вытер мокрые губы рукавом. — Зато я хороший и добрый. Хочешь и тебе отсосу, красавчик?  
Соло мельком взглянул на вульгарно накрашенного, женоподобного парня, вежливо улыбнулся и отрицательно покачал головой. Он не позволит приблизиться к себе, даже если они останутся последними людьми на земле. Лучше заниматься самоудовлетворением в одиночестве.  
— Нет, меня ждут друзья. Найди кого-нибудь другого для секс-благотворительности.  
— Меня зовут Дима. Если что, я тут часто бываю, обращайся, — масляным тоном сообщил тот.  
— Желаю удачи.  
Соло не стал оборачиваться. Ни к чему, ненужный, пустой разговор закончен, не начавшись. На такого партнера не встанет даже с допингом. Неужели у русского бога настолько плохо дело с самооценкой? Или ему все равно с кем заниматься сексом? Почему он подпустил к себе это размалеванное недоразумение, промышляющее отсосом в туалетных кабинках? Не исключено, что у этого парня целый букет венерических заболеваний. Ну ничего, хороший вкус можно и привить. Честно говоря, Соло просто не мог поверить, что кому-то нравятся такие асексуальные заморыши. Хотя... нужно быть честным с самим собой. Он несколько предвзят, потому что ревнует. Совсем немного, но ревнует, потому что сам хочет заполучить этого русского. Завладеть его телом, душой и членом, и не подпускать никого ближе, чем на расстояние выстрела.


	6. — Вчера мне приснился ужасный сон: мне пришлось целоваться с судьёй и двумя адвокатами. ©

— Руки не распускай, козомет озабоченный, — без особого пыла возмутился Курякин, машинально поправил член в брюках и, нервно перелистнув страницы в паспорте, ткнул пальцем в штамп. — Читай. Вслух и с выражением.  
— Третья улица Строителей, дом двадцать пять, квартира двенадцать, — скучным голосом произнес Соло и зевнул. — Только что это за город, Илья? Это не Москва. А я живу в Москве.  
— Правильно! Соображаешь, буржуй! — торжествующе воскликнул тот.  
— Хочешь сказать, мы сейчас находимся не в Москве?  
— Да ты не безнадежен, оказывается!  
— Чем докажешь? — проявив коварство, остудил его радость Соло.  
— Завтра отведу тебя на Дворцовую площадь, покажу Эрмитаж, проведу по центру Ленинграда, и сам убедишься.  
— Экскурсия? Прогулка по зимнему Петербургу? Как это мило. Я знал, что ты романтик, Илья, — восхитился Соло. — Значит, сегодня мы с тобой весело справим Новый год и в двенадцать часов поцелуемся под елочкой? Ты такой... такой дикий котик! Голубоглазый тигренок. Вот оно настоящее русское гостеприимство. Может, поцелуемся прямо сейчас, чтобы чувствовать себя уверенно в серьезный момент? Тренировка никогда не помешает.  
— Не будет никаких прогулок и поцелуев. Ничего не будет. Никогда. И, вообще, убирайся из моего дома!  
— Почему же ты не хочешь целоваться?  
— Потому что ты бесишь. Я ненавижу тебя. Тоже мне нашелся ковбой, — устало выдохнул Курякин.  
— От ненависти до любви, — многозначительно заметил тот.  
— Никогда! Я вообще не целуюсь.  
— Посмотрим. Каждый, кто так говорил, потом влюблялся в меня до безумия.  
— Уходи, а? По-хорошему, пока я не озверел, — неожиданно попросил Курякин.  
— Не могу, Илья, — серьезно ответил Соло. — Ты должен убедить меня, что я нахожусь в Петербурге, а не в Москве. И, кстати, мы еще не поцеловались.  
— Точно, и как я раньше не сообразил. Будет тебе железобетонное доказательство. Верняк. — Курякин хлопнул себя по лбу, подошел к допотопному телефону, стоявшему на серванте, поднял трубку и резко покрутил диск. — Слушай. Это специальная городская служба.  
Соло с некоторой опаской взял раздолбанную трубку и прижал ее к уху. Приятный женский голос с неживыми интонациями сообщил точное время в городе Санкт-Петербурге.  
— Теперь веришь? — торжествующе поинтересовался Курякин.  
— Допустим, ты прав, а я ошибаюсь, но я все равно не уйду.  
— Да я тебя...  
Курякин скрипнул зубами и схватился за край стола. Тонкая скатерть медленно поползла за его пальцами, увлекая за собой хрустальную посуду. Негромко зазвенели сталкивающиеся между собой бокалы. Нет, ну до чего же он взрывной. Чуть что, сразу ломает мебель. И зубы у него в прекрасном состоянии. Такими крепкими клыками можно рвать сырое мясо, позавидует любой хищник. Великолепный дикарь. Прямо-таки русский Тарзан.  
— Сам подумай, Илья. Уже ночь. Если правда то, что я непонятным образом очутился в чужом городе, то куда мне деваться? Я голодный иностранец. У меня майка мокрая и никогда не было валенок. Я могу простудиться и умереть. И вообще, где хваленое русское гостеприимство? Неужели ты выгонишь меня голым на мороз? Соотечественники осудят тебя за нечеловеческую жестокость. И мы еще не поцеловались, — Соло решил пойти ва-банк.  
— Слушай, а если я поцелую тебя, потом ты свалишь отсюда? — уцепившись за последнюю фразу, с надеждой спросил Курякин.  
— Нет, конечно, тогда ты сам не отпустишь меня. Еще никто не отпускал, наоборот падали на колени и умоляли о продолжении. И далеко не с каждым я соглашался заняться сексом, потому что у меня очень высокие требования к потенциальному партнеру. Если сказать проще, я очень разборчивый. Но не волнуйся, Илья, ты полностью в моем вкусе, так что все твои мечты сбудутся. Увидишь небо в фейерверках — гарантирую.  
— Блядь.  
— О, как же мне нравится русский мат. Емко, хлестко и доходчиво. Но хочу заметить, что далеко не всякому удается нецензурно выражаться. Тут требуется настоящее мастерство. Некоторые люди тратят целую жизнь, чтобы овладеть этим искусством. У тебя же, Илья, получается просто виртуозно. Наверное, ты, как у вас говорится... Точно! Ты самородок, неограненный алмаз, — сказал Соло и, решившись, положил на тарелку кусок рыбы, заточенный в чем-то прозрачном и вязком.  
— Заткнись, — жалобно попросил тот и примостился на стуле. — Лучше жри что-нибудь. Можешь даже чавкать и рыгать, только не пизди, пожалуйста. Невыносимо. На каждое слово выдаешь сто в ответ. Как так можно? Засрешь мозг лучше любой болтливой тетки.  
— Говорить я умею, работа у меня такая. — Соло с опаской разглядывал колыхающееся желе.  
— И кем же ты работаешь? — скептически спросил Курякин, но увидев, что Соло вскинул голову и многозначительно усмехнулся, поспешно продолжил: — Да плевать, в общем-то, нам с тобой детей не крестить.  
— Не сомневаюсь, что тебе плевать, но на всякий случай отвечу. Я приехал по приглашению и преподаю в московском вузе, читаю лекции о зарубежном искусстве.  
— Представляю, чему ты можешь научить. В общем, лучше жри; так хорошо и спокойно, когда ты молчишь.  
— Ты подвергаешь сомнению мои профессиональные качества? Вот был бы ты моим студентом... — Соло рассерженно ткнул вилкой резинового монстра, и тот повалился набок. — ... то вечно ходил бы на пересдачи, и я брал бы взятки с тебя только поцелуями и свиданиями.  
— Слава богу, это никогда не случится. Так, я приказываю, варвар: жри и не трогай чужое! — рявкнул Курякин, схватил игрушку и поставил возле телефона.  
Соло подцепил вилкой кусок желе с рыбой, кажется, еще там был кусочек моркови и чахлый листик петрушки, и отправил в рот. Сомкнул челюсти и задумался. Курякин внимательно наблюдал за ним, нахмурив брови, и словно ожидал чего-то. Как будто от реакции Соло зависела как минимум его жизнь и личное счастье. Тот принялся пережевывать вязкую массу со странным вкусом, активно работая челюстями. Курякин зачарованно смотрел на его рот и непроизвольно сглатывал. Наконец Соло не выдержал, схватил бокал с морсом, сделал большой глоток, с трудом проглотил резиновый кусок, который застревал в горле, и громко закашлялся. И внезапно почувствовал прикосновение горячих ладоней, затем на спину обрушился удар, от которого он задохнулся. Рука у Курякина оказалась тяжелой, и Соло уже собрался возмутиться, потому что его нисколько не привлекал стихийный садизм. Но слова застряли в глотке словно несъедобный кусок рыбы. Член снова стоял и яйца поджались в предвкушении оргазма. Возмущаться в сложившейся ситуации было бы ханжеством, а этим пороком он никогда не страдал. Так что Соло выплюнул листик петрушки, застрявший в зубах, и прохрипел:  
— Что это было? Чем ты хотел отравить меня?  
— Это заливная рыба, — растерянно ответил Курякин и, наконец-то, оставил в покое его спину.  
— Какая гадость! Какая гадость эта ваша рыба! — непроизвольно вырвалось у Соло.  
Конечно же он прикусил язык, осознав оплошность, но было поздно. Непоправимое свершилось, кажется, Курякин очень обиделся.  
— Я... приготовил... ее... сам... Своими руками.  
— Не обижайся, Илья, но ты совсем не умеешь готовить рыбу. Зато ругаешься отлично и держишь паузы совсем как актер шекспировского театра. — Соло решил подсластить горькую пилюлю, но сразу понял, что попытка провалилась.  
Сгладить резкие слова не удалось. Лицо Курякино закаменело, и Соло невольно залюбовался зрелищем. Перед ним в гневной, карающей позе стояла прекрасная статуя с совершенными формами и нечеловечески прекрасным лицом. Вот сейчас он оживет и что-нибудь сломает. В будущем надо бы направить разрушительную энергию в нужное русло, ведь после ссор очень сладко трахаться.  
— Да пошел ты, — преувеличенно вежливо, словно здоровался или желал долгих лет жизни, а не хамил, сказал Курякин.  
— Давай продолжу. Будут тут всякие америкашки критиковать мои кулинарные таланты.  
— Я смотрю, ты соображаешь, что к чему.  
— И вообще понаехали тут всякие.  
— Точно.  
— И сегодня мы с тобой поцелуемся взасос, любимый.  
— Ага, именно так... Да пошел ты! — возмутился Курякин, схватил судок с рыбой и ретировался на кухню.  
Соло удовлетворенно потер руки, наложил в тарелку салат оливье и пару кусков копченой колбасы. Провокация удалась на славу. Кажется, этот Новый год будет в десятке лучших в его рейтинге праздников. Идеальный рецепт: красивый мужчина со взрывным темпераментом и горячими руками, и полный набор экзотики, включая гадкую заливную рыбу, которая придавала происходящему бодрящий привкус безумия. Да что там говорить — он, Соло, настоящий везунчик.

Тем временем с кухни раздавались грохот посуды и приглушенные ругательства. Сначала Соло хотел разузнать в чем дело и, может быть, предложить помощь, но потом решил не вмешиваться. Все равно Курякин вернется, деваться-то некуда. Тем более, глядя на ночь. Пусть немного отдохнет от его неумолимого очарования, занимаясь домашним хозяйством. В конце концов, не сбежит же он из собственной квартиры. Поэтому Соло прибавил звук у допотопного телевизора и, лениво жуя, погрузился в просмотр новогодней передачи, срежиссированной по давно знакомому штампованному рецепту. Шла трансляция праздничного концерта. По сцене агрессивно расхаживал солист музыкальной группы, облаченный в военную форму и сапоги, предлагал мальчикам танцевать и любить девочек и грозно кричал: "Атас, веселей рабочий класс!" В России всюду засилье натуралов, даже в шоубизнесе, подумал Соло. Нет, чтобы спеть про суровую мужскую дружбу на лесоповале или про тайную мужскую любовь во глубине сибирских рудников. Подумал и, в общем-то, не сильно огорчился, потому что на невысокого и квадратного, как шкафчик, солиста не стояло. Член стабильно хотел высокого и голубоглазого Курякина. За это постоянство в собственных желаниях и намерениях стоило выпить, что Соло и сделал, подлив в бокал морса. "Атас. Пускай запомнят нынче нас. Малина-ягода. Атас", — скорбно прогудели солидные мужчины в военной форме под барабанную дробь и подбадривания толпы, танцующей в зале. "Атас! Атас! Атас!" — поддержал их солист и сердито нахмурился. На сцене бешено замигала цветомузыка, и Соло недовольно поморщился. Этому шоу очень не хватало чувства меры.  
И вдруг оглушительно зазвонил телефон. Соло не собирался отвечать на звонки в чужом доме, но Курякин потерялся где-то в недрах кухни, прямо как в бескрайней тайге, так что пришлось подойти.  
— Алло, — прижав трубку к уху, негромко сказал он.  
Это приветствие, используемое русскими людьми в телефонных разговорах, немного напоминало "hello", но звучало более жестко, прямолинейно.  
— Илюшенька. Здравствуй, дорогой. С Новым годом, мальчик мой, — с придыханием произнес мужской голос. — Ну, как ты там поживаешь?  
От изумления Соло издал какой-то нечленораздельный звук. Интересно, кто это названивает Курякину? Что это за наглая пидовка? Кто вообще посмел поздравлять его любимого мужчину таким пошлым тоном, как будто занимается сексом по телефону? Дальнейшее продолжение разговора ему совсем не понравилось.  
— Да, я тоже рад тебя слышать. Даже не представляешь, насколько рад. А ты соскучился по мне, Илюша? Надеюсь, ты наконец поумнел и прекратишь ломаться.  
— Кто говорит? — холодно поинтересовался Соло, предвкушая глумливое веселье.  
Где-то глубоко внутри разгорался нешуточный гнев. Сейчас он устроит настоящее шоу, кое-кто сильно пожалеет, что разинул пасть на чужое. Скучали всякие придурки, как же.  
— Здесь проживают Курякины? — вопрос прозвучал после секундной заминки, и Соло удивленно приоткрыл рот.  
Куда только подевались игривые, манерные интонации. В этом голосе звучал металл и холод; он бы наполнен кровью, ржавчиной и смертью. Но Соло трудно смутить, иначе он не преуспел бы на преподавательском поприще. Еще посмотрим, чья возьмет.  
— Да, — коротко подтвердил он и умолк в ожидании ответного хода.  
— Кто ты такой? — спросил неизвестный на другом конце провода.  
— Что-то не припомню, когда мы успели перейти на ты, — лениво растягивая слова, ответил Соло.  
— Позови Илью.  
— Он очень занят. Скажите, что хотели, и я передам.  
— Ты... Делай, что говорят.  
Теперь Соло не сомневался, что говоривший уже немолод и, скорее всего, занимал руководящий пост или был близок к сильными мира сего. Приехав сюда, он неплохо изучил подобный тип людей: наглых и пресыщенных, уверенных в том, что им все должны, и до сих пор считающих себя хозяевами жизни. Какой-нибудь бывший партийный функционер с нетрадиционной ориентацией, который в прежние времена тайно вожделел юных комсомольцев, стыдливо поворачивая портрет Ленина лицевой стороной к стене, чтобы не оскорбить взор вождя мастурбацией, недостойной идейного коммуниста. И новые времена, видимо, не стали помехой для его дальнейшего преуспевания. Интересные знакомства у Ильи. И, пожалуй, опасные. Есть что-то очень нехорошее в интонациях звонящего. Но Курякин все равно достанется ему, потому что он так решил и точка. Он сметет любую преграду на своем пути.  
— При всем желании не могу, хотя и желания у меня нет. Я ведь сказал, что ему некогда. Илюша приводит себя в порядок.  
— Что? Что с ним случилось?  
— Не волнуйтесь, ничего страшного. У нас только что был фантастический секс. Нет, не сразу, естественно. Сначала мы долго целовались в ванной комнате, на кухне, в коридоре, за столом, на диване. Аж губы опухли, представляете? После такого начала секс неизбежен, сами понимаете. Мы даже до постели не добрались, все случилось на ковре среди лепестков роз. Жестковато, конечно, и липко, но ради любви все можно вытерпеть. По телевизору как раз очень удачно заиграла романтичная музыка, огоньки на елке сияли как свечи, благоухали алые розы. Два, нет, три оргазма меньше, чем за час! Илюша просто дикий и ненасытный зверь.  
— Заткнись, или я закопаю тебя на лесоповале! Позови Илью! Сейчас же!  
— Не могу, я же сказал, что он принимает ванну, смывает следы любви. Мы ужасно перемазались, сперма лилась рекой.  
— Ах ты, выблядок!  
— И после мы снова займемся любовью, будем пить шампанское и закусывать заливной рыбой. Вы знаете, как Илюша готовит ее? Так вкусно, что можно проглотить собственный язык и случайно съесть вилку вместе с тарелкой. В общем не звоните, нам теперь всегда будет некогда, — ухмыляясь, ответил Соло.  
Прекрасно, кажется, он задел этого надутого индюка. А нечего хамить по телефону и нарушать чужой тет-а-тет, здесь не застенки КГБ. Железный занавес рухнул, и в России теперь царят свобода и гласность. Соло именно это и хотел сообщить телефонному хулигану, но его бесцеремонно прервали, вырвав трубку и грубо отпихнув в сторону.  
— Да! Кто говорит? — гневно покосившись на него, рявкнул Курякин и застыл на месте.  
Из трубки доносился злобный бубнеж. Соло с интересом наблюдал за сменой эмоций на лице Курякина, глаза у которого становились все уже и уже, а губы кривились в болезненном оскале.  
— И что дальше, дядя Олег? — наконец издевательски поинтересовался он и скинул на пол резинового монстра, наподдав его ногой. Раздался жалобный писк. — Ах, это... В точности так и было. Целовался, ага. Взасос, облизывали десны, обменивались слюной.  
Соло подобрал бедного уродца, которому сегодня неслабо досталось, обмотал серебристым дождиком, снятым с ветки, и устроил под елкой. Потом осторожно приблизился и положил руки на широкие плечи. Ничего себе, как он напряжен. Курякин вздрогнул, но не оттолкнул, поглощенный выяснением отношений.  
— Кто здесь со мной? Вам-то какое дело?  
Тогда Соло осмелел, принялся облизывать соблазнительную шею — господи, какая же у него нежная кожа; позволил ладоням скользнуть ниже, еще ниже, и с удобством устроил их на заднице. Курякин мотнул головой, переступил с ноги на ногу, как разгоряченный жеребец, но стерпел бесцеремонные посягательства на тело.  
— О, да. Ебля была и еще какая: настоящая оргия. Вам такое и не снилось. Вот прямо сейчас он дрочит мой хуй, и вы отвлекаете нас, дядя Олег. Воспитанные люди так не поступают, зато всякие поцы...  
И тут стало понятно, что надо быть решительнее. Сколько можно топтаться на месте, ведь Курякин только что озвучил сокровенные желания. И Соло решительно воплотил чужие мечты в реальность. Ловко расстегнул пуговицу на брюках, потянул вниз язычок молнии, облизнул ладонь, залез рукой в трусы, схватил возбужденный член и принялся за дело. Курякин сладко, тягуче застонал и уронил голову на его плечо. На другом конце провода усердно использовали ненормативную лексику; и, надо признать, этот тип умел виртуозно материться. Соло даже немного позавидовал.  
— Сильнее, — возбужденно дыша, приказал Курякин. — Это я говорю не вам, дядя Олег, а своему ебарю. Вы же идите на хуй и больше не звоните сюда. Хватит уже, забудьте этот номер, давно пора понять, что не светит ни шиша. Что? Ничего вы не сделаете — неужели до сих пор не дошло, что ваша власть кончилась. Так что на хуй, на хуй, дядя Олег. Прогуляйтесь до мавзолея и погрустите о старых временах, что вам еще остается. — Он бросил трубку на рычажок, что есть силы сжал руку Соло и умоляюще произнес. — Давай же, сделай так еще.  
Они тискались как глупые малолетки на заднем сиденье машины. И это было непередаваемо. Случился фантастический скачок в прошлое на невидимой машине времени, и Соло чувствовал себя странно, неловко и в то же время восхитительно. Как будто он в одночасье лишился приобретенного опыта и вновь познает свое "я" с начальной точки отсчета. Причем с тем человеком, который предназначен именно для него. Курякин таял словно воск от его напористых, бесстыдных ласк и одновременно проникал вглубь Соло, наполнял собой. И что же получится в результате? Во что же они трансформируются после прорастающей друг в друга близости, неотвратимо накатывающей подобно морской волне на пустынный берег? Наполненная жизнью, дышащая, пульсирующая — она смывает с песка все следы и делает его девственно чистым листом, на котором можно писать совершенно новую историю, героями которой будут только они. Не требуется никаких статистов, никаких второстепенных деталей в пьесе, написанной для двоих. Не нужно лишнего.  
— Блядь, — разрушая идиллию, грубо вторгаясь в мир грез, пробормотал Курякин. — Пиздец новым брюкам. Ну, как же так?  
— И это все, о чем ты сейчас думаешь, Илья? — изумился Соло, продолжая сжимать в ладони липкий член.  
— А о чем надо? О розах и мимозах? — огрызнулся тот и вырвался из его объятий. — Я обкончал трусы и штаны, как тупой малолетка. Ненавижу тебя.  
— Интересный способ выразить благодарность.  
Курякин озабоченно рассматривал заляпанные брюки, не обратив внимания на колкость. Буквально на глазах с ним произошла пугающая трансформация. Он снова превратился в каменную статую: совершенную, но неживую. Куда только подевался горячий, страстный, жарко стонущий мужчина. Видимо, для того, чтобы растопить эту глыбу льда, потребуются кардинальные меры. Секс или, в крайнем случае, отсос. И как можно быстрее.  
— Напомни, как тебя зовут, ковбой? Бонапарт?  
— Наполеон, но лучше Леон.  
— Нда, космический пиздец. А фамилия?  
— Соло, — гадая, что же последует за странным допросом, ответил он.  
— Час от часу не лучше, — хмыкнул Курякин и продолжил: — В общем, огромное спасибо, Соло. Спасибо за то, что вломился среди ночи в квартиру и обосрал заливную рыбу. Особая благодарность за разговор с дядей Олегом, давно надо было самому поставить говнюка на место. И за то, что подрочил, тоже спасибо. Мне было очень хорошо, правда. Точнее, так хорошо еще никогда не было. Теперь придется надевать старые джинсы, но это уже мелочи. А сейчас ты прекратишь выебываться, мешаться под ногами и пойдешь со мной.  
— Куда? — ошарашенно спросил тот.  
— В квартиру напротив.  
— Зачем?  
— Встретишь Новый год с моей мамой и с ее подругой. Они веселые и гостеприимные: напоят, накормят, устроят концерт по заявкам. Тебе понравится.  
— Охуеть, ты оригинал, Курякин! Но мне действительно нравится! — воскликнул Соло и развратно облизал пальцы, перемазанные в сперме. — Надеюсь, заливная рыба у них тоже будет?


End file.
